Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands 2)
Cult of The Vault is a type of challenge in Borderlands 2 where the objective is to discover hidden Vault Symbols throughout Pandora. Vault Symbol Locations Arid Nexus - Boneyard *(east) Next to a Catch-A-Ride station is a ramp that leads up onto the eridium pipeline. Go north on the pipe, and the mark is at the end of the drive/walk. *(south) Directly south of the Fast Travel station, on the large perimeter gun tower. Bloodshot Stronghold *(west) In the area with the prison cells where you meet Roland in person for the first time, take ladder to the second level, follow it around to where three pipes form a platform, take that to the control room, it's on the wall opposite the controls. *(middle) In the tunnel you take in the quest Splinter Group, head to the end room with the triple eye symbol in front of the drop-down. The symbol is on the wall to your right, around the corner from the ammo box. Bloodshot Ramparts *(middle) Halfway through the level, a girder forms the hypotenuse of a right triangle, look under the ramp before it to the left. The Bunker Caustic Caverns *When going up the ladder in the Deep Core 06 area (near the spiderant hive), halfway up turn around. *Near the NW corner of the map by the single tombstone with a mining pick stuck in it. Go behind the cliff face to the left of the tombstone. The Dust *(SW) Located in Moonshiner's Camp. In the open pipe area, climb atop the shacks on the left to check the pipe's lid. *(middle) Located in Goost's Roost. Look under the western helipad (crouch and crawl) in the settlement in the middle of the map *(SE) In the Hodunk Speedway, there is a footbridge next to the "fireworks" bridge. Go around the eastern wall at the north end of the footbridge. The mark is on the back of the wall (it's a larger mark). End of the Line *Halfway through the map look on the side of the bridge near the remains of the train. Eridium Blight *South of the Lover's Leap, at the northern bandit camp, outside of a container. The mark is on the east side of the container. *(southwest) At the exit to Hero's Pass, on the south wall of the small bunker outside the gate Fink's Slaughterhouse *Right before the Slaughter objective, run towards the big Slaughterhouse sign and look behind a nearby pillar The Fridge Friendship Gulag *(north) In the top-middle of the map, check behind the crate on the left. Frostburn Canyon *(NE) When entering the first cave, follow the side trail on the left—it's up a level on the floor. *(NW) In the area with the ice pit and ladder, drop down and it's on the right wall. The Highlands Holy Spirits Bar *Bottom-left corner of the posters in the bathroom. Lynchwood Natural Selection Annex Opportunity Ore Chasm *Underneath the elevator (the part that actually goes up and down) that takes you down to the arena. Sanctuary *Near the south-west entrance to Moxxi's Place, in a wall to the right. *Inside Scooter's Garage, below the stairs, behind a pile of tires. *On the roof of the building behind the This Just In! shack (reached by jumping from the nearest fuel receptacle). *On the way to Marcus Munitions, in the small corridor to the left just before Dr. Zed's med vendor, behind boxes. *In a second floor door in a building to the left of the Black Market. From near the same machine as above, jump on the bench up the roof of a building, then jump to the building to the south, walk a bit, jump on the waving banner then to the balcony. Sanctuary Hole *Heading north in the first bend of the S-shaped section, look on the wall around the corner beneath the stairs. Southern Shelf *In the roof of the shack that's only accessible via elevator. Exit the shack from the back, go right, then jump on the tile, then to the crane, then back to the roof. Walk forward then jump down. *On the second floor of the ship, when walking up the ramp that leads to the elevator lever, jump into the alcove on the left and follow the platforms around whence you came. Southern Shelf - Bay *On the starboard side of a shipwrecked boat in the southwest. (A New-U station is next to the boat.) *In the easternmost part of the bandit fort, head north under the two pylons in the snow and look up and behind you upon reaching the wall. Southpaw Steam & Power *In the first room with the big pit, jump down and and look in the cranny to your right. *SE corner of Assassin Oney's room in the section with a bottomless pit and the spinning gear—see it on the wall when facing the bright light and fan. Use the rails to jump up top. *Halfway through the Assassin Reethe's room (the third), there is a large spinning gear on a platform to the left—jump atop it and onto the small structure with steam vents and it'll be on the wall. Sawtooth Cauldron Terramorphous Peak *Left of the elevator lift you can ride near the vending machines. You will see a skeleton marking where you can land. *In the area where you fight Terramorphous on the rock above you. You have to get flung up by a masher tenticle to get it. Thousand Cuts *North west corner, outside the building on a wall. *Centre, in the burnt building after a bit of platforming. Three Horns - Divide *In the southwestern bandit camp, behind the first shack to the left. Three Horns - Valley *(south/middle) Enter the fort next to the Catch-a-Ride (the fort that leads to Southpaw Steam), climb the external front ladder, go to the west side of the fort's second level and drop down into the pipes—it's on the wall past the furthest pipes. *(south) In the far south, drive around the mini-lake to the drilling rig and shack with two badasses--it's inside the shack. *(northeast) In the honk-to-enter bandit fort, turn left by the drawbridge controls, follow the snow ridge around and it'll be on your left. Tundra Express *(north) Behind a building near a drilling unit in plain sight, next to a fork in the train tracks. *(SE) Climb atop the Varkid Ranch Observatory using the cave entrance and stairs in its own SE Wildlife Exploitation Preserve On top of the road inside wildlife preserve, it's fairly close to the waterfall just look closeley on the road and you should find it with ease. Windshear Waste *After entering Claptrap's Place, behind the door to the right. References Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Challenges